


May I?

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff too I guess, Kihyun used to be Hyunwoo's teacher, Kihyun's like a few years older in this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Showki, Smut, Sub!Hyunwoo, They're both of age, dom!kihyun, dont have unprotected sex please this is a work of fiction, powerbottom!Kihyun, short oneshot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: It's been two years since he graduated college, two years since he last saw Yoo Kihyun's face, the teacher he's always had a bit of a crush on, the one with a baby face and sweet smiles but a firm grip.It seems Kihyun didn't forget about Hyunwoo either.





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this, so I just wrote it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Tbh I just can't stay too long without writing smut ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ
> 
> Edit: this story now has a sequel!! Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692226) c:

It's been two years since he graduated college, two years since he last saw Yoo Kihyun's face, the teacher he's always had a bit of a crush on, the one with a baby face and sweet smiles but a firm grip. You wouldn't expect someone who looked like that, young and bright, to have such discipline, but no one dared mess around Yoo Kihyun's class unless they wanted an earful.

He had been fairly new when Hyunwoo got into college. Having just graduated himself, Yoo Kihyun was the most dashing twenty three year old teacher that nineteen years old Hyunwoo had ever seen. He was quite honestly the most attractive teacher in the whole faculty, and maybe even the most attractive person, in Hyunwoo's eyes.

So yeah, he had a crush, sue him.

But ever so shy Hyunwoo never did act on it. He'd do his best on his classes, and he took pride in saying Kihyun loved him as a student for that. And two years after it was all over, him now being a whole twenty five years old who's been in a few relationships since then, he still remembers the teacher fondly, the crush never really burning out.

But it seems Kihyun didn't forget about Hyunwoo either, after all.

Because when they bump into each other in a busy street and the force of it sends the smaller man tumbling down, Yoo Kihyun looks up ready to give one of his famous scoldings to the stranger who knocked him down, only to realize the man who's staring down apologetically is none other than Son Hyunwoo. So he gives a charming smile, and accepts the younger's offered hand, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Son Hyunwoo." He says with a smile, his nice toned voice making Hyunwoo feel warm all over and washed out by nostalgia. "It's been so long!"

And the taller smiles back, smaller but just as genuine. "Two years, yes. Sir." He replies.

The older male chuckles, touching his bicep. "No need to call me that now. Just hyung is fine. We're not in class anymore."

Kihyun looks terribly good, still. Maybe even better. His hair dyed grey and in a nice length, well dressed and still youthful. Hyunwoo knows he must be around twenty nine years old by now, but he looks like he hasn't aged a day.

They talk, and talk, settling on a coffee house to update the other on their lives, acting like this is a casual encounter between old friends, not teacher and student. Hyunwoo would dare to say Kihyun's even flirting with him, with the way he smiles and leans in and the soft touches on his arm and how their thighs press together when they sit side by side.

Long story short, that's how it started, and why they've found each other in their current situation.

Kihyun smirks, rolling his hips sensual and slow onto Hyunwoo's cock, watching as the younger's head tilts back and he presses his eyes closed tightly, groaning. He knows he's close, and that's precisely why he stops, biting his lower lip when the younger male whines, gripping his thighs.

"You wanna come, sweetheart?" He asks, clenching around him to reinforce his question.

And the younger nods quickly, looking desperate and dazed, his eyes a tad unfocused. "Please."

"Hm, let me think." Kihyun stops, a hand on his chin and he pretends to consider the plead, and the other hand on Hyunwoo's chest, balancing himself. "Should I let you come?" He grinds down hard as he asks, and the other male's moan drags out. "That's really something to sleep on."

The sound Hyunwoo makes resembles a sob, and the older watches him curiously. "Please." He says, strangled.

"Do you want to come inside me, sweetheart?" Kihyun asks then, teasingly, hips stalling again. Hyunwoo nods frantically.

"I'd like to, if it won't bother you too much, sir." The younger replies breathy, caressing the older male's thighs as he tries to focus.

"Oh but we shouldn't, should we? That's such a dirty thing to do, baby." The grey haired man smirks, playing with Hyunwoo's bangs softly. "Such a dirty boy, aren't you?"

"Y-yes sir." The younger whispers.

"I'll let you do it." Kihyun announces. "Wanna come inside me?" He whispers back.

Hyunwoo makes a strangled noise in frustration, having been edged for quite some time now. He nods.

Kihyun hums. "Then say it."

"I want to come inside you, sir." He says, breathing heavily, chest heaving beautifully in Kihyun's eyes, who runs his hands down his torso.

"Now ask." He commands sweetly, his tone comforting even if demanding, and Hyunwoo feels safe in his hands, even due the circumstances.

"Please make me come inside you. Please, sir, I want to come inside. Please, can I?" He begs over and over, making the older laugh softly.

Kihyun plants his hands on Hyunwoo's stomach and leans in briefly to peck his lips. "You may." He replies, and starts rolling his hips in such a skilled way it has the younger letting go of any trace of sanity he had left, crying out and gripping his thighs to fuck up into him as well. The older moans out along with him, throwing his head back, and he smiles at the feeling, looking back down to watch as the bigger man under him comes apart.

Hyunwoo trashes around when he comes, moaning and whining and stalling with his cock deep inside Kihyun's ass, and it's a beautiful sight the older never thought he'd witness.

"Pretty." He whispers, playing with the younger's nipples, and he arches his back, sensitive. "So pretty." He makes to move away from him, but Hyunwoo grips his legs harder and holds him in place.

"No, please. Stay there. I'll get hard again soon." He says.

Kihyun raises both eyebrows. "What, for real?" 

Hyunwoo nods. "I still have to make you come."

The older clicks his tongue. "You don't have to, baby, it's okay."

"Please let me make you come, sir." Hyunwoo asks quietly, almost shy, and Kihyun's heart melts. He nods, allowing the younger to do what he wants.

So the taller man starts rolling his hips against Kihyun, grinding up into him, and his eyes roll back from how oversensitive he feels. The older watches, amazed, and moaning softly at the stimulation.

"You look so good I could come at the sight." He confesses, playing with his nipples as he watches the expression on the younger's face.

Hyunwoo takes it as a request, and brings his hand to circle his cock, whining at the sight of it in his bigger hand, how hot Kihyun is in general. 

The older moans out and bites his lower lip. He feels good, awfully good, and could come at any moment now, rolling his hips slowly onto the other's softening cock.

"God, look at you." Kihyun says, sounding endeared and amazed at the same time. "You like feeling like this, when you come but I don't stop moving? You're gonna come again, aren't you?" He asks. Hyunwoo doesn't reply. The older suspects he must be in too deep now to register the words that come out of his mouth.

Then with the right flick of a wrist and a delicious sob coming from the younger's throat, Kihyun comes, clenching erratically around the sensitive member inside him, and moaning deep. He spills over the younger's hands and stomach, and pulls off, choosing to straddle the other's twitching thighs instead. He watches as his cock spurts out the last sad strings of come it can muster, and caresses the underside of the head with a finger, reveling on how the younger shivers and whines, a leg kicking in surprise under him.

"Feel good?" Kihyun asks, moving up to leave a kiss over the younger's lips. Hyunwoo simply nods, far too lost to speak. "That's good. You were a good boy, sweetheart." He reassures, running his fingers over the raven locks. The younger pries his eyes open, his lips parted as he tries to level his breathing. He looks beautiful, Kihyun thinks. His heart grows twice it's size at how small the younger male looks like this. "Here, let me take care of you." He says softly, a hand cupping the side of his face and thumb brushing over the high cheekbone.

Kihyun does his best with a wet washcloth to clean the younger up, and cleans himself in the bathroom after it. He lies next to him and pulls the bigger male to rest his head on his chest, holding him against himself, making sure to reassure him of how well he did and how pretty he is whenever he can.

"Thank you for today." Kihyun says sweetly, their fingers interlacing together. Hyunwoo watches their hands quietly, seeming to still be coming down from the high of being in subspace. He doesn't speak, but Kihyun doesn't mind. He doesn't rush him in any way, but kisses his forehead and tells him to rest.

Hyunwoo smiles tiredly, and moves up to hide his face in the curve of the older's neck before falling asleep.

It feels like it's safe to say Kihyun didn't forget about Hyunwoo at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all  
> Please check [this](https://twitter.com/DoctorFatCat/status/1019061662014492673) out and like it if you'd like to read it <3  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/DoctorFatCat) for the cheeky anons  
> Also leave comments and kudos if you liked this please owo


End file.
